1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers for adhesive type tape, and, more particularly, to a tape dispenser that has the means to form a tab on the end portion of the outstretched tape to prevent the tape from accidentally adhering back to the tape roll.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Finding the end of adhesive type tape made of plastic or other flexible materials, that has adhered to the tape roll can be frustrating, time consuming, and sometimes impossible. The end of thin, and sometimes transparent, tape is particularly hard to locate and lift off the roll to enable the user to unwind additional tape from the roll. Frequently, the roll has to be discarded and replaced with a new roll where the end can be found and grasped.
The problem has been addressed in many ways. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,956 Rosen discloses an adhesive tape where a stretched elastic thread along the length of the tape contracts and puckers the cut end of the tape to enable the end to be grasped. This solution requires a special manufactured tape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,462 Dills discloses a reusable tape tab that can be repeatedly attached to the end of the outstretched tape. Such tabs can be easily misplaced and lost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,023 Lin discloses a tape dispenser with a guide roller to depress the tape forcibly against an additional adhesion tape stand to prevent dislocation of the outstretched end of the tape. Still the tape can become loose and become bonded to the roll.
Of course, the outstretched end of the tape can be lifted by a finger of one's hand in order to press the adhesive side of one area of the tape against another adhesive area in order to form a tab. However, the finger contacts the adhesive side of the tape and becomes bonded in the loop of the tape and it is extremely difficult to separate the two. Also, this method usually causes an additional length of tape to be unwound from the roll resulting in waste. Also, the tab, when formed, is loose and there is still an outstretched portion of the tape with exposed adhesive surface that can become bonded to other surfaces when the dispenser is stored.
Usually a new unused roll of tape is sold with a short paper tab adhering to the end of the tape to form a nonsticking end tab so the user can grasp the end of the tape to unwind it from the roll. This tab is available only once for the first length of tape pulled off the roll.
Tape dispensers can be divided into two types. One type has the outstretched tape extending from the roll over the cutter and the desired length of tape is severed by depressing the adhesive side against the cutter edge.
Another type, frequently used with tape to seal cartons and boxes, has the tape extending from the tape roll and under the cutter. The tape is severed by forcing the cutter edge against the non-adhesive side of the tape.
The present invention addresses the requirements of the first described dispensers where the tape passes over the cutter. These dispensers can be also further divided in two ways. First there are those where a new roll of tape is replaced in the dispenser after the first roll of tape is used up. These dispensers can be rather complicated and expensive as they will be used repeatedly.
Next, there is the dispenser that provides no means for replacing an exhausted roll of tape and is thus discarded. These discardable type dispensers must be very inexpensive. Preferably they would be of a one piece molded design. If additional parts are needed they should be as few as possible and assembly of the parts should be as simple and easy as possible.
Consequently, a need exists for a method whereby a tab can always be formed on the end of commonly used adhesive type tape, where the tab cannot accidentally stick to the roll when the dispenser is not in use, and where the tab forming method adds the very minimum additional cost to the discardable type dispenser.